


Double The Fun

by HUNTER29



Category: Senran Kagura
Genre: Anal Sex, Clones, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shinobi, Threesome, Training, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: You and Asuka had just finished up a training session when Katsuragi comes along for her daily grope of Asuka's chest, things are bound to escalate. Especially when you have a certain ability that is definitely made use of.





	Double The Fun

**Author's Note:**

> A requested scenario.

Grunts and shouts were heard coming from the Shinobi training room hidden in the Hanzo academy. Two Shinobi were sparring together in a friendly but rather aggressive battle, of course no intentions to cause real harm. Asuka ,the granddaughter of the legendary Shinobi Hanzo, was currently on the offensive which left you in a defensive position. Her attacks were fast but didn't need to compensate on power as they were wearing you down.

That left you with only the option of using one of you ninja arts which produced a single clone ,that being all you could muster at the time, which took the next strike and staggered Asuka a little as she wasn't expecting such a move.

That was good for you.

You took this new opening to start an onslaught of attacks which some connected but others were parried. It was a back and forth training session until neither of you could continue anymore and so called it a tie.

You and Asuka were sat on the floor catching your breaths, clothes slightly torn here and there but no visible injuries. 

"You was really going for it" you mused and Asuka laughed a little before apologising for going overboard, lately she's found herself all amped up for battle to continue her journey as a Shinobi and to forge her own path so she won't only be recognised as the kin of a legendary Shinobi; instead as a legend in her own right.

"Well if say you're on the right path" you commented which made Asuka smile and say her thanks as you just flopped onto your back and gave a thumbs up.

Asuka then mentioned how she had definitely overdid it as she felt exhausted now, but say that was a mistake.

"Well then, let me see if I can perk you up a bit" another female focus spoke before Asuka shouted and was up to her feet whilst her body twisted and twitched to escape the invasive hands that had started fondling her chest. 

Katsuragi was laughing as she was indulging herself in her dear friends bosom, squeezing and kneading the bountiful bust which Asuka boasted as said Shinobi continued to try and escape but to no avail. Katsuragi's fingers were like claws, and once dug into their pray there is no escape for her poor victim.

The victim was mostly Asuka.

"Katsu, cut it out!" Asuka whined as the blonde behind her continued laughing before you spoke up, urging the perverted blonde to maybe leave Asuka be. "We just finished training, surely you can leave her be for a bit" you said as you was getting to your feet again.

Katsuragi only said that she was trying to perk up her dear friend who was ailed with exhaustion, the blonde using a dramatic voice as if she was some sort of unsung hero for her actions.

"Can't you at least give her a small break?" You asked and Katsuragi countered with her own question of what she was meant to do to pass the time? She then smirked and stepped closer to you whilst asking if you was willing to take Asuka's place for the daily fondle?

You pointed out the obvious issue to that, you didn't exactly have what Katsu likes to grab for obvious reasons.

"I'm not exactly talking about boobs right now" the perverted Shinobi grinned as she reached her hand down instead of up, down to your crotch which she rubbed through your pants only to have her hand knocked away by yours. 

You said that she may be crossing the line here but Katsuragi only said she was joking. Or was she? The smirk on her lips was proving otherwise.

"You can't say you wasn't enjoying the sight of me groping Asuka's funbags, at least your body can't" Katsuragi said as her eyes flickered down to a bulge that had been growing in your pants. 

You glanced to Asuka who appeared shocked at the idea you was enjoying the sight of her being groped, you quickly defending yourself as a response by saying that wasn't the case. But of course Katsuragi was relentless as she sakd that if it wasn't the case you enjoyed seeing Asuka being groped, "the only other option is that you was enjoying the idea of me fondling your crotch".

Katsuragi had such a lecherous grin.

"That is not the case either!!" She exclaimed whilst pointing to Katsuragi in a defensive manner but her grin never faltered as she stepped closer to you again, her hand reaching down to your crotch which she began to rub through your pants before pulling down the zipper. She was asking in a teasing tone if you really meant that.

You didn't know what to say or think, Katsuragi was much more bolder than just groping breasts this day. But You had to admit, her hand palming your erection was very stimulating.

A hand was then on your chest and you was feeling yourself being pushed back until being backed against a wall as Katsuragi was fishing out your erect shaft from your pants, it's stiff rigidness catching not only the blonde's but also Asuka's eyes. The latter staring in slight awe as the former looked to you with a grin that basically said you had no way to explain this.

"Hey Asuka, come here" Katsu called over the hazel eyed Shinobi who jumped a little at her name being called before taking slow and tentative steps forward before yelping as Katsuragi pulled her forward to stand before you as said blonde stood behind Asuka and groped her chest again, she got the response she was hoping for.

Your cock twitched a little at the sight of the mewling Asuka as her bosom was assaulted by the grabby hands of the self proclaimed "boob inspector".

"Seems I'm not the only perv here" Katsuragi grinned and you defended yourself by saying you don't go groping all the girls but she rebutted with that your enjoying the view. You fell silent at that.

"Katsu, stop it, I don't care if he's enjoying the view or not" Asuka whined as she tried to break away but the blonde kept her predatory grip whilst inquiring on why that was.

"Do you enjoy it when he sees you being groped?" She asked with her perverted grin which caused Asuka's cheeks to flare up as she denied such claims, she said she didn't care about you seeing her being groped as it happens everyday so there's no weight to it. But that didn't explain why you got an erection from seeing it.

"Wow, he is solid right now" Katsuragi commented which was completely ignoring what Asuka was saying, that doesn't mean she stopped groping the poor Shinobi.

"How do you think it would feel inside you?" The blonde asked and Asuka's cheeks flared even more before finally her bust was released from the grabby grip of Katsuragi who stepped before you and knelt in front of your hard cock.

You looked down to Katsuragi as she smirked up to you with her hand wrapping around the base of your shaft and following with her starting to stroke it. And again just like when she was simply palming your crotch, this felt good but even better seeing she was properly touching your.

You couldn't help yourself but to let out a moan but the. It felt even better as a moist warmth wrapped around the tip of your cock which caused you to look down and see Katsuragi's eyes staring up into yours as her mouth was wrapping around your shaft, her green irises bearing a glint that said she knew you was enjoying the feeling of her mouth engulfing your cock.

You'd be lying if you said otherwise.

You just again moaned which confirmed what Katsuragi was wordlessly stating as she began to bob her head along your shaft, her hand pumping along the base as she never tore her eyes away from the expression you made. 

Your eyes closed as your head leaned back against the wall behind you, Katsuragi was pretty good at giving a blowjob even if it was clear she didn't have too much experience if any. It still felt good though no denying and you even let her know about taht as her lips moved along your hard cock before she suddenly stopped and once more turned to Asuka.

The brunette had been watching with a flush in her cheeks as her friend was orally pleasuring you, a small dampness between her legs causing her thighs to rub together as the sight was mildly arousing.

"Come here Asuka" Katsuragi said and Asuka slowly stepped forward before being tugged down to kneel in front of you like the perverted blonde was, Katsuragi shuffling to the side and invited Asuka to join in as she began licking along the side of your cock.

Asuka's hazel gaze turned up to yours with her cheeks burning bright before she leaned her head to the opposite of your cock as to where Katsuragi was of using and stuck her own tongue out to run along the length of your erect phallus.

You again moaned as if as a sign of approval of what the two were doing, the two Shibobi finding a rhythm and pacing to be in sync with the other as they licked your cock. Katsuragi had an instant confidence whereas Asuka's slowly grew, a bigger boost to her confidence that you was enjoying what she was doing for you was when you ran a hand through her brown hair. That gave her the confidence to take the tip into her mouth as Katsuragi moved back.

Asuka then gasped around your cock as the blonde haired pervert suddenly tugged at her torn up clothing so that her breasts were exposed, the fleshy mounds manually wrapped around your shaft not by their owners but by Katsuragi who had her chin on the squirming Asuka's shoulders whilst grinning.

The cushion like softness of Asuka's breasts made you groan and buck a little as Katsuragi massaged your cock with Asuka's bosom.

"He's enjoying it, keep going Asuka" the blonde Shinobi said before she returned to said female's side whilst exposing her own bust, then just look when they were both orally servicing you Katsuragi pressed her chest against your cock as Asuka shuffled to the side to allow the space.

They were both looking up at you, Katsuragi with a grin and Asuka with a blush in her cheeks but a small smile on her lips as she could see you was enjoying it.

Admittedly the small dampness in her panties from before had worsened as her pussy was gushing with arousal at this, by no means was Asuka perverted like Katsuragi but the situation was sexually stimulating to even Asuka. So much so she was even entertaining the idea of maybe asking you to take her first time, it's not like she hasn't harboured any romantic affections towards you in the past.

Asuka's train of thought was then interrupted by you grunting, her and Katsuragi's eyes looking to see the strained look on your face which warned them of what was to come. 

Then you bucked forward and shot your load over the two Shinobi. Your male secretion splattering over the busty chests and their faces, some even landing in their hair. Neither of them seemed to mind, both having smiles on their lips hit for different reasons. Katsuragi had more a grin when Asuka's was a more genuine smile.

The latter then yelled at the actions of the former again as Katsuragi practically tackled her friend to the ground and started to lick up your cum from her breasts.

You swore than Katsuragi would take any opportunity to get as Asuka's chest.

The hazel eyed Shinobi squirmed breath her friend who finished up by cleaning herself off as Asuka wiped your cum from her face, both turning to you with looks that asked of you was wanting anything more?

The fact you was still hard answered enough for them.

Katsuragi pulled Asuak to her feet and stripped the girl of her clothing which left Asuka flushed as she was naked before you, not something unusual due to your Shinobi training but the fact you had a hard on did make it a little awkward.

That was even in spite of the fact she and Katsuragi just both serviced you with a titfuck.

Your body acted autonomously as you stepped towards Asuka, hands taking a hold of her body as you spun your positions so she was backed against the wall. Your eyes locked to hers as she raised a leg up for you to catch and the tip of your cock prodded the entrance of her pussy.

"Be gentle" you heard her whisper and you responded by assuring her with a kiss, a small peck but it got the point across as you began to slide yourself into Asuka.

Her arms immediately went around your shoulders as you penetrated her, taking down the wall that signified her virginity with a small whimper escaping her but again you comforted her with a kiss and this time she held you to keep it. Her hand cupping your face before you could pull away, not taht you would complain as you hilted yourself inside Asuka.

Her head leaned onto your shoulder with gasps as Katsuragi pressed herself to your back with her breasts crushed against you as she asked Asuka what it felt like to have you hilted inside her.

The hazel eyed girl let a smile onto her lips as she said that she was happy, then she moaned as you gave a thrust from hearing that.

Katsuragi stepped back as you began to thrust into Asuka, her eyes shutting and mouth falling open as she moaned from the feeling of your cock withdrawing then pushing back into her. Her arms wrapped over your shoulders still but one of her hands running though your hair as you kissed her neck.

As yiu was beginning to treat Asuka's sexual needs, Katsuragi just watched the arousing sight of her friend being fucked against a wall in the place where the three of you trained. Her own underwear was becoming more damp from arousal and the perverted blonde reached a hand up her skirt and into her underwear to finger herself as she massaged one of her breasts as well, a small male leaving her.

She couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Asuka was getting fucked first.

But then Katsuragi gasped as yiu had grabbed her wrist, bent her forward against the wall so she had to brace herself against it and pulled her panties to the side before penetrating her. Her eyes widened from the feeling of your cock stretching her pussy open and an almslt depraved grin befell her lips before she realised something.

You was hilted inside of her, but also inside of Asuka with your lips locked to the brunette's in a rather passionate looking kiss. 

How could it be that yiu was starting to fuck Katsuragi at the same time as Asuka?

Then she remembered your ability to create a clone of yourself, you had summoned the clone as to tend to Katsuragi's sexual needs also thinking that she shouldn't be left out seeing she started all of this.

You thought it would be be fine as when fighting, the clone is almost mindless other than performing actions you wished and when attacked you didn't feel anything the clone would. But for some reason you felt the tightness of both Asuka and Katsuragi's pussy around your cock at the same time.

It felt amazing.

You just let yourself thrust into the two moaning Shinobi, Asuka clutching at you with a more passionate way as Katsuragi was lurching forward against the wall whilst spitting out vulgarities of how good "your" cock felt inside of her. Both looked to each other, reached a hand to hold each other's as yiu was fucking the both of them at the same time.

You was kissing Asuka's neck and massaging her chest, your touch much more welcome than Katsuragi's as your touch wasn't as forceful or aggressive as the blonde's. Your hand was hand gently kneading her chest and ever so lightly tweaking her nipples whereas Katsuragi was aggressively grope Asuka's chest and pinch her nipples roughly.

You was gentle, just like you promised. It filled Asuka's chest with a warmth as to her you wasn't fucking her, you was simply making love to her.

Katsuragi was the complete opposite.

Her moans were loud and held no restraint, her upper body and so her breasts pressed against the wall as "you" was fucking her with speed and roughness taht was a complete contrast to how you was handling Asuka. Yet Katsuragi wasn't seeming to mind it one bit.

She was actually loving it.

"Oh fuck me, fuck me" she was spitting out and you was obliging to that, your hands gripping her buttocks which pushed out towards you albeit hidden by her blue plaid skirt and you pulled Katsuragi back against your thrusts which caused her to moan louder.

You was feeling both of the two Shinobi gripping around you tightly with their vaginal walls and surprisingly you was keeping yourself composed even in spite of the fact you basically had two gripping pussies trying to coax you to your own orgasm (orgasms if your clone reacted in the same way).

It was a surprise that the two Shinobi came before you did, but that only made the blissful feeling of you climaxing feel ever so sweeter as both yiu and your clone pumped the two females full of cum.

But it wasn't over yet, none of you wanted to finish right now.

Asuka was laid on her back whilst Katsuragi was placed on her hands and knees, the two looking to each other as yiu assumed your positions to each of them.

For Asuka you was taking her pussy again but for Katsuragi you had a different idea, hence why you was prodding her anal hole. She wasn't protesting.

You slid yourself into both of them again, once more the dual grips of their bodies around you felt nothing less than blissful but again you was surprisingly composed as you began to thrust into the two of them.

They were both moaning as the two of them were receiving the same steady pace of equal speed and fords to the other, their voices were only restrained differently by personal choice.

Asuka subdued her moans whereas Katsuragi was going all out.

You and your clone were giving to them what they wanted. For Asuka, you was holding her legs up and apart so you could thrust deep into her. For Katsuragi (who was now bare naked like you and Asuka) was just in her hands and knees with her body lurching, her eyes transfixed on Asuka's bust which ,just like hers, were bouncing from the intensity.

Oh how she wanted to grope them but instead a different urge took precedence.

The look on Asuka's face ,albeit to Katsuragi's perspective being upside down, was of blissful pleasure. Eyes closed and mouth open and Katsuragi couldn't help herself as she leaned down to capture Asuka's lips in an awkward but deep and passionate kiss.

After the initial shock of her dear friend's actions, Asuka even returned it. Both cupping each other's faces as they muffled one another's moans by do aid g their tongues in the other's mouth.

The sight of this spurred yiu on more and you gave both the female Shinobi thrusts that were of even greater speed and force.

Asuka couldn't take it, she broke from the kiss with Katsuragi to cry out in a blissful orgasm as her already gripping snatch closed around you even more.

"I love you Y/n!"

Her voice filled the training room as she climaxed, and even in spite of you fucking the two Shinobi at once it was only Asuka who you came inside of. Katsuragi wasn't filled at all but she didn't mind as she was savouring the near ahegao expression on Asuka's face as you was filling the brunette with your cum for a second time whilst also kissing her neck.

You pulled out of Asuka as she laid there beneath Katsuragi, panting for her breath. She was completely exhausted which was made worse by the fact yiu had only just finished a training session before Katsuragi showed up.

You decided to let Asuka rest.

You looked over to Katsuragi who was still taking it from your clone and in spite of not physically being inside her, you could feel the grip of her body around your cock.

Her eyes locked to yours before she grinned and in the next few moments there was a slight change to the situation.

Asuka's focus had returned and she could hear Katsuragi's unrestrained moans and looked over to the blonde who was disheveled in her appearance as she was getting double penetrated by you and your clone.

Your hands were gripping her hips as you pumped up into her gripping snatch whilst your clone held her ass and pumped into it.

Katsuragi looked to be loving it as she was grinning and her arms and legs were near enough buckling beneath her so she was nearly flat against your chest.

Your lips were latched onto her neck and sucking to leave a hickey as one of your hands find else her breasts.

A taste of her own medicine.

The sight of Katsuragi being taken like this set fire to Asuka's loins again, she was t sure if she could take that sort of of fuckimh but it did look amazing.

"I'm...cumming!!!" Katsuragi near enough shouted as her body spasmed before she slumped to your chest, the feeling of both of her holes being filled at the same time by you ironically causing her to shiver.

You pulled out of Katsuragi and laid her to the side where she not only leaked your mixed cum but also caught her breath.

She looked over to Asuka before grinning and saying that you fucked her good, "you should try it sometime" the blonde suggested but Asuka said she was fine with just taking one.

Katsuragi shrugged before with the little remaining strength she had in her arms, she crawled over to Asuka and buried her face into the girl's and started eating her out with no provocation or warning.

Asuka gasped, mewled, moaned and writhed from Katsuragi's actions but couldn't bring herself to stop it. Her eyes looked to you and you over over to kiss Asuka which muffled her moans as she wrapped her arms around your shoulders before laying back and pulling you with her, your hand gently kneading her chest as she was getting her pussy licked by the perveteee blonde who has a different focus than just breasts at the moment.

It was all a very strange encounter between the three of you but you agreed that it was amazing.

After cleaning up the mess left behind, Katsuragi left first after getting dressed and making herself presentable. How she was even able to walk after you was a miracle in its own right.

Asuka however was a different story, she could hardly stand after you finished with her but she didn't mind. It felt amazing and she loved you so you was forgiven for numbing her legs.

She looked to you and asked what yiu thought of her, not really necessary since you just spent how long making her moan in pure bliss and did so with some evident affections.

You just kissed Asuka which was answer enough as she returned it. You lifting her to carry Asuka on your back seeing you made her unable to walk, she appreciated that very much.

The next morning, Asuka had finally regained her ability to walk. She had a quick breakfast before heading off early to get an early start in training, Ikaruga, Yagyu and Hibari were still in bed but Katsuragi was missing, Asuka just assumed the blonde hot up earlier for an even more earlier training session.

She was right in a sense.

When Asuka arrived to the Shinobi training room, she heard muffled masons and groans. Looking in she saw Katsuragi on her hands and knees, sucking your cock whilst getting fucked from behind by your clone.

It didn't take long for Asuka to get dragged into it and soon enough she was was tangled with her fellow female Shinobi with you alone thrusting between them as Asuka and Katsuragi engaged in a heated kiss. But the position soon changed again.

Asuka and Katsuragi both balancing on a single leg with their backs against each other's, you and your clone taking one of them each.

It was training in the sense that you were preparing for future situations like this. Definitely the best training either of the three of you had.

When the other three Shinobi in training arrived, they definitely had a surprise awaiting them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests then let me know and I'll look over them.


End file.
